Please Don't Let It Go
by Project Shadow
Summary: [ShadAmy, one shot] After a year together, Shadow unexpectedly leaves Amy. When she spots him outside her house, she begs him to stay with her... but he's made up his mind. Hasn't he? [Rated T for safety]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly-

_**A/N: **__Well... this is going to be very emotional and angst-y. One-shot based on the song 'Please Don't Let It Go' by H.I.M, but will not have the song in it. There will be lyrics that are spoken though... (Mostly by Amy) __**ShadAmy**__. Just pure ShadAmy this time X3 Of course with a title like that -points to it- it's probably not going to turn out happy... right? _

_---_

**Please Don't Let It Go**

Salty tears drifted on the wind as a lone figure ran towards her home, her heart being broken for the second time in the space of two years. This figure was one Amy Rose, and the person to have broken her heart was not Sonic the Hedgehog but Shadow the Hedgehog. The pink hedgehog kept running, her tears streaming like unending waterfalls; she had trusted him with her heart and he had just thrown it away. They had been together for nearly a year and then he turns around and tells her he wants nothing more to do with her! More tears ran down the pink female's cheeks at remembering his dry, emotionless, forced words. _No more Amy. I don't love you, this __**thing**__ that we have is nothing but a nuisance. _A heart-wrenching sob emitted from the petite hedgehog as she collapsed in the middle of the dry dirt road that lead to her home. Amy looked up to the darkened sky, his words echoing through her head. She was sure he hadn't meant them, Shadow was a hedgehog of his word and he had said to her in the third month of their relationship that he would never break her heart... Now here she was, crying in the middle of a road crying because of him! The onyx hedgehog was currently moving out of _her_ house, where he had only really just moved in. _Maybe it was all too fast for him?_ She pondered as she forced herself to her feet, not caring that she was covered in dust and she looked like a homeless woman. She didn't know where he was going to go either; his rivalry with the blue blur was as strong as ever and he had fallen out with the albino bat over three months ago. He didn't particularly like Knuckles and Tails was completely out of the question. There were only two places he could go; the ARK or the streets. Amy looked to the sky again and glared up at the starry sky, she was really beginning to hate life.

"Oh Shadow... We've drifted apart somehow... You said you'd never break my heart, but do you realise that by leaving me you are doing exactly that," she sobbed to the sky, letting fresh sorrowful tears run down her muzzle "I love you Shadow. Where ever you are; I belong with you and I wish you'd let me follow you. Not the annoying child who chased Sonic; but a fully matured woman following the hedgehog she loves!" Her tears turned bitter and she had to wipe them away. She looked towards her house and saw a figure standing there. Amy stubbornly turned her head from the image, believing it to be false. More tears ran down her cheeks as she suddenly realised what Shadow was leaving for; she had given him her virginity last month, maybe that was all he had wanted from the word go? Amy shook her head viciously, that was preposterous! She may not have been as experienced as the onyx hedgehog, but he had said it didn't matter and that he would teach her... But was it foolish of her to believe him? They had 'done it' since, Shadow had taught her a few things that he liked and shown her places on herself even _she_ didn't know she had. If he had only wanted a notch on his bed-post, why did he teach her such things? Amy had personally thought that she was going to be with the ebony hedgehog for the rest of her life... but in that one sentence he had shattered her hopes and dreams. She certainly wasn't going to go out with any one ever again, being chewed up and spit back out by Mobius' two greatest heroes was quite enough emotional torment for her in this lifetime. She had lost Cream's friendship because of him and almost Sonic's and now she had no one to turn too, to spill her heart out too. A depressed feeling washed over her as she started to walk towards her home again, she looked up with blood-shot eyes and still saw a shady figure stood outside her front gate. A confused glance crossed over her face, who was it? What did they want? Amy carried on walking at her normal pace, hoping the stranger outside her gate would just leave. _What if it's the press?_ Amy halted to stare up at the figure and scrutinised it, looking for any hints of the media, but it was only one solitary shadow. Another surge of pain went rippling through her heart, she couldn't even think of the word 'shadow' and not think of him. What had he done to her?

She knew she was trying to be strong about the black and red hedgehog leaving her, but no one ever said it would be this hard and Amy hated it. She still _loved_ him unconditionally and it was hurting her; so much more than getting over Sonic had and that had hurt her very badly. A sudden burst of anger shot through her and her cheeks flushed slightly, she had no real reason to be angry. She placed her head in her petite hands and pulled at her quills slightly. What was she going to do? Dating one of the planets former villain's had put undue strain on her social life, actually it had dwindled it down to when ever Shadow took her out, but now...? She sighed and let more tears run down her cheeks; she looked up at the silhouette in front of her abode and really studied the outline of the creature. It was definitely a mobian, but who was it? She couldn't see any tell tale attributes that made it one of the _'Sonic Heroes' _but the uplifted quills were a dead give away to the rose female

"Shadow..."

---

An onyx hedgehog gave his surroundings the once over, looking for his ex-girlfriend. In his clenched fist was one single key. His house key. He had wanted to drop it through the letterbox, but something inside him wanted to see his rose one last time. _My rose? She is no longer mine. _Shadow folded his arms and sighed, he had broken his word to her and that was something he would never forgive himself for. He knew he had broken her heart, but he knew it was for her own good. He was dangerous, a weapon created to kill sweet innocent things like her. Shadow had woken up many times in the night from a nightmare about killing his rose and it was always a relief to him when he found her sleeping soundly up against him. He just couldn't take the pressure of it actually happening, but that was not the only reason he had left her. Shadow the Hedgehog was scared. He had started to have these strange and wonderful feelings for the rose hedgehog and he didn't particularly want them. It was better to leave now than later. His ebony ears twitched as he heard his name on the wind. He turned around and stared down the long dirt road and saw a figure standing in the middle; a figure he knew all too well. Amy Rose.

---

Amy's heart skipped a beat when she realised he was looking to her, she smiled sadly and carried on walking towards her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to see him, but she guessed a final goodbye was on the cards; she didn't want to do it, but if Shadow was unhappy... She'd do it for him. _Oh Shadow... Why are you so alone all the time? You can talk to me; I'd happily listen to you for hours. I adore hearing stories about where you have been or where you are going. Why can't you understand that you are a part of me now? A very important part of me. I don't want to let you go, but I can see it is what you want and I respect that. I hope you know that you Shadow the Hedgehog, will be the last person to touch me intimately? That you will be the last person that will ever see this side of Amy Rose? _Tears steadily ran down her cheeks again as all her thoughts focused on the crimson eyed heart-throb in front of her accommodation. As she got closer Amy could see that he wasn't looking at her anymore, but rather the scenery behind her. Another pain raced through her chest and more crystalline rivers made their way down her cheeks. When she reached him, she looked up at him with a very forlorn look

"Hello Amy" He said with the same emotionless tone from a few hours ago. Amy fought the urge to cry again and she looked into his crimson orbs

"Hello Shadow," she murmured "Can I help you with something?"

"No. I came to return this" he replied holding up her spare house key and holding it out for her to take. Amy looked from the key to Shadow's emotionless face and she shook her head

"I can't take that back Shadow. It means there will never be an 'us' again..." Amy watched the other hedgehog scowl at her and then at the key; she was on the verge of crying and she didn't know how much more emotional anguish she could take. She watched as her former beau clutched the key in his hand and he let it swing back down by his side.

"Why are you making things more difficult than they need to be?" Shadow asked, turning away from the broken pink hedgehog.

"Because I still love you..." she whispered back as he walked away from her.

Shadow froze, had he heard her correctly? He turned his head slightly and looked at the downcast head of his once-lover and he turned to face her. He didn't dare reach out to her, just in case he started feeling the emotions he had managed to lock away. He could see tears falling onto the dirt road and he sighed despite his best efforts not too. He looked away from the sight that was making his heart hurt and took a step backwards to try and distance himself from the crying female. Although it pained him to see her like this, he did not make one move to comfort her; he didn't want to be put in that kind of vulnerable position. The streaked hedgehog turned away from the upset female and secretly looked at the key in his hand; deep in his heart he wanted to keep it and he knew he was going too. Shadow went to take a step to walk away from his ex-girlfriend, but he was stopped by the sound of her strained voice

"Please Shadow... Don't let what we have go," she pleaded to his back. Shadow clenched his eyes shut. _Great this is all I need_. He turned to look at her and say a few choice words, but when he found her on her knees behind him; her fists clenched in the ground, his mind went blank. "Don't let go of our love! I trusted you with my heart Shadow, and I still do. I just don't see how you can throw away what we have shared over the last year!" The Ultimate Lifeform had to take a step backwards when she raised her head to look at him; he could see love, affection and heart-break swirling in the emerald depths and her eyes were blood-shot from all the crying she had done, and he knew his words had deeply wounded her heart. The male hedgehog stayed silent and waited for his rose to finish what she wanted to say "Why don't you love me Shadow? Why won't you just be with me? You have no idea how much this hurts! Are you leaving because I gave you my virginity and that's all you wanted?" she asked, lowering her head to the floor. Shadow snorted slightly and folded his arms, offended she would think so lowly of him.

"What I said to you that night and every night we were together is true Amy Rose. You should know that" he said, looking away from her glum form.

"WHAT WAS I _MEANT_ TO THINK?" she yelled, suddenly angry at the onyx male; she then promptly collapsed back against the floor in tears "Please Shadow, I beg of you. Stay with me... Please" Shadow had had enough, his heart hurt too much to see her like this. He walked over to the rose female and picked her off of the floor and held her close to him, letting Amy cry into his shoulder

"You do not understand," he murmured against her quills "I cannot stay"

"But why?" she asked, snuggling into the warmth he provided,

"Amy, it's for your own good. I do not wish for you to get hurt" he replied, letting her use his body for comfort and only giving out a slight amount.

"I can look after myself..." Shadow silenced her with a finger on her lips and a stern look.

"Let it go Amy. What we have shared over the last year will always be with me," he whispered up against her quills and to any objections she was about to spurt he added something that he meant from the very bottom of his heart "I shall return to you one day, I promise" Amy nodded; when Shadow the Hedgehog promised something, he always kept it. With one last bout of energy she leant up and stole a kiss from the dark hedgehog.

"I love you Shadow, I shall wait for you" she said with as much sincerity that she could muster out of her tired form. Shadow smirked at her, nodded and started to walk away.

Amy smiled warmly at him and went to walk back inside when something landed at her feet. She picked it up and saw it was one of Shadow's power rings. Looking back to where her beau had started walking, she saw no one. A piece of paper floated down beside her and she cautiously picked it up. She opened it and read the neat handwriting:

_My Rose,_

_Look after this until I return for it and you. It is to prove to you that I am serious._

_Take care of yourself. _

_Shadow_

Amy looked to the sky and nodded up to the Heavens, since that was where she thought he would have gone. Up to the dark, unused space colony

"I will Shadow and I eagerly await your return"

---

Another really short one-shot. I _never_ want to listen to this song again! -Eye twitches from the millions of times I listened to it writing this-


End file.
